Our secret story
by ANIMEWARRIORX
Summary: Xion and Roxas start going out but have to keep it secret from the organization so as not to get in trouble.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts it is property of Square Enix and Disney **

**A/N: This is my first time posting a story on here. Hope you like it. Any tips on how to make my stories would be really appreciated thanks. Btw I'm not good with coming up with names for things, sorry.**

**Chapter 1**

**More than just best friends**

After finishing his mission Roxas was headed to the clock tower to eat sea salt ice cream with his two best friends Axel and Xion. Recently Roxas has started to feel weird. Whenever he is around Xion he starts to turn red, his face feels hot, and he starts acting nervous. Unbeknownst to him however, Xion has also been having the same symptoms.

Once Roxas got to the top of the tower he saw that Xion was already there.

"Hey there Xion." He said as he sat down at his usual spot.

"Hi Roxas." Said Xion as she started to hand him his ice cream."Here."

"Thanks." He said, reaching for the ice cream. As he took it from her, the moment their hands touched both of their face blushed a little. Roxas the noticed that Axel wasn't there.

"Where's Axel?"

"He left when I got here. He said Saïx was giving him a mission and he won't be coming by for a while."

"Oh I see." Said Roxas with a look full of disappointment.

"Well at least we can hang out alone together for a while. Huh Roxas?" Said Xion while giving Roxas one of the biggest smile she's given him.

Yeah. You're right." He said smiling back at her. "We don't see each other a lot because were always away on missions so this will be good."

The two of them then spent a couple of hours on the clock tower talking about the worlds they had seen and the things they've done in those worlds for missions. It was almost time to RTC when Xion asked Roxas a question in a barely audible voice.

"Hm?"

"How do you think it feels like to have a heart?"

Roxas looked down for a moment to think, then he answered.

"I don't know, I don't have memories of before I was a Nobody so I can't say. But I figure it must be great to have one, that's what we all want after all. Right?"

"Yeah. I guess you're right. Why else would we be trying to get hearts if it won't do us any good?" She said as she stared at the sunset. "But Roxas, do you really think we don't have hearts?"

"Well Lord Xemnas and everyone else say we don't. Why do you ask?" he said giving her a quizzical look.

All of a sudden Xion's face started turning red and she started fidgeting around. After a minute of silence she finally answered.

"Because I.. I think I love you!" Confessed Xion, with her eyes closed and her face a crimson red.

"Wh..What?" Roxas was stunned he didn't know what to say.

Xion then started talking again before Roxas had a chance to recover.

"I know we don't have hearts so it shouldn't be possible, but whenever I'm with you I get nervous, my face starts to feel warm, and I feel really happy to be able to hang out with you! Whenever were apart all I want to do is be with you. I asked Axel and he said that these are things that people usually do when they are in love."

Roxas couldn't believe what he heard. Xion, his best friend that he would do anything, loved him. What's more, from the sound of it she's been feeling the same things as him. Which meant what, that he loved her? He didn't know how to respond, he just sat there staring thinking about the things she said.

All of a sudden Xion stood up, tears starting to well up in her eyes. With a shaky voice she spoke once again.

"I-I knew it. Y-you don't feel the same do you?" Her tears started to flow one-by-one as she turned around to run away. "I'm sorry! I should go!" she said while picking up her feet to start running. However before her foot touched the floor Roxas had gotten, turned her around, and firmly planted his lips on hers. She was stunned, it happened so fast she didn't know what to do. She struggled at first then her body went limp from the pleasure of having his lips on hers.

After a while they finally separated. Both of them gasping for air. Then Roxas spoke up.

"I love you too." He said as he stared at her big blue eyes that were just like his. "I was just surprised, the girl I love confessing to me that she loves me, I didn't know what to do."

Xion started crying again, but this time with a smile on her face. They were tears of joy. She buried her head in Roxas's chest, soaking his coat with tears, but he didn't care, he was happy to finally have told her his feelings and to know she felt the same. He held her close to him as she cried, never wanting to let her go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts It is property of Square Enix and Disney**

**A/N: here's my second chapter. I probably won't be posting frequently because I only write when I randomly feel inspired so there might be some time between chapters. I'll try to write as often as I can though.**

**Chapter II**

**First mission as a couple**

Roxas and Xion had just gotten back to the castle before breaking curfew and were headed to their rooms. The two of them had decided on the clock tower that they would keep what happened a secret from the rest of the Organization, except of course Axel since he was their best friend and they had complete trust in him not to tell anyone.

Wanting to spend a little more time together, Roxas walked Xion to her room. Luckily it was already pretty late so the other members were already in their own rooms. After they got to her room they said their good nights and Xion reluctantly closed the door. A second later, Roxas did a "yes" motion with his right arm, obviously happy with the event that had transpired earlier.

As he was turning, ready to walk to his room, he saw Axel across from Xion's room leaning his back on the wall, arms crossed and a grin on his face.

"A-Axel! How long have you been there?" Asked Roxas, surprised by Axel's sudden appearance.

"Since you got here. I saw you two holding hands when you got back and followed you here. You two were so into each other you didn't notice me. Good job Roxas, you two finally told each other, huh."

"Axel did you know?"

"Of course I knew. You think I wouldn't notice the way you two would act around each other? I'm not blind, it was pretty obvious."

Roxas started to feel embarrassed. He didn't know Axel could tell the way they felt about each other. Then he remembered what he and Xion had agreed on.

"Axel. Keep this a secret, alright? We don't want anyone else to know about this."

Axel went up to Roxas and ruffled his hair, irritating him. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. You're secret's safe with me. Got it memorized?" He then turned and started walking towards his room leaving Roxas in front of Xion's door.

Roxas then heard Xion's door open and saw her there staring at him. She seemed to have been listening in on the conversation the whole time.

"So Axel knew all along huh?"

"Yeah, I guess he did"

"Well, at least this saves us the trouble of telling him ourselves, and at least he agreed to keep it a secret." She said with a smile, her face a little red from imagining how embarrassing it would have been to tell Axel what happened between her and Roxas.

"Yeah, good thing. Well, it's getting late I'm going to bed. Good night."

"Good night."

The next morning, Roxas went to get his mission from Saïx who, as usual, was giving Roxas one of his menacing stares before giving him his mission.

"Roxas, your mission is heart collection in Twilight Town with Xion. You are to head out there immediately."

Roxas was thrilled to have a mission with Xion. He went to go tell her and get their stuff ready. They decided to work hard during the mission in order to have a lot of free time afterwards.

After a few hours of fighting every heartless they saw they were nearing their mission quota and decided to take a break on a bench in the sandlot before finishing up.

They each drank a potion so as to ready themselves for the rest of the heartless. Roxas watched as Xion drank her potion, not able to take his eyes off her and her beauty. Just as she finished her potion Roxas couldn't hold it any longer and decided to kiss her while her guard was down. Xion was surprised at the sudden sneak attack at first but then started to kiss back. All of a sudden they could hear someone cheering.

"Woo! Go Roxas!"

They quickly separated to see Axel staring at them with a huge grin on his face while clapping his hands.

"Axel!? What are you doing here? Didn't Saïx send you on a long mission?" Asked Roxas, his face red from being seen kissing Xion. Xion had her head down, also embarrassed from being seen kissing.

"I finished my mission earlier than expected and got some time off, so I came to buy some ice cream before heading to our spot to surprise you. Imagine my _own_ surprise seeing you two here kissing in broad daylight." Said Axel. "So are you two coming with me or not?"

"We can't yet, we still haven't finished our mission." Said Xion, feeling a little calmer.

"That's no good, you can't be taking a break during a mission just to make-out." Said Axel, shaking his head at the two.

"We weren't taking a break just for that. We were getting ready to finish up and I just sorta kissed her on impulse." Said Roxas, his face turning red from saying something so embarrassing out loud.

"Even so, you can't be dropping your guard during a mission. What if a heartless had attacked you while you were kissing? What would you have done then?"

Roxas and Xion both knew he was right, they should have waited until they were finished with their mission before doing anything.

"All right. How about I join you guys then? That way you can finish your mission earlier and have more time to do what you want. What do you think?"

"Yeah. That would be great. Right Xion?" 

"Of course! Thanks a lot Axel."

"Heh. Don't mention it. Just be sure to be careful from now on. Got it memorized?"

With the help of Axel, Roxas and Xion were able finish their mission much faster and easier. After which they all went to the clock tower to eat their sea salt ice cream. They joked around for a while about nothing in particular. Everything was the same as usual, except of course that Xion was practically on Roxas's lap with how close she was to him.

"Well, I'm heading back now." Said Axel getting up and stretching.

"Already? Asked Roxas. "It's still pretty early."

"Yeah well, I worked pretty hard to finish up my mission plus helping you guys out on your mission as well. I'm about ready to collapse from exhaustion."

"Well you should rest up then, and thanks again for helping us out on our mission today." Said Xion.

"Don't sweat it. Besides, I wouldn't want to keep you two love birds from doing anything you want just because I'm here." He said while looking at how the two Nobodies were trying hard not to do anything embarrassing in front of him.

As soon as Axel left Roxas got Xion and sat her on his lap facing him knowing she's been wanting to do that for a while. For a while they just stared at each other's eyes. Roxas was about to kiss her when she stopped him.

"Wait." She said while putting her finger on his lips.

"Why?" Asked a disappointed Roxas.

"You're the one who started the kiss and got us in trouble with Axel in the first place." She said with a stern look on her face. "So as punishment there won't be any kissing for a while."

"What!? But you were enjoying the kiss just as much as I was." Said Roxas.

"True. Which is why I'm also punishing myself by doing this."

"Fine." Said Roxas with a sigh.

"Bu~~t." Started Xion while turning her body so it faced the sky. "I will allow you to hold on to me as long as you want."

Roxas smiled at this. "Are you sure? You might get sick of it?"

"Hehe. I'm sure. There's no way I'll ever get sick of you."

Roxas was thrilled to hear this, so he did as she told him and held onto her the rest of the day before finally having to let go so as to head home and sleep. In the time it took him to fall asleep all he could think of was Xion and how he was lucky to have someone so sweet, funny, cute, and soft as her.

**A/N: Sooooooooooooooo? What do you think? Any ideas on how to make it better are greatly appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. It is property of Square Enix and Disney.**

**A/N: Third chapter! Honestly I didn't think I would even get past chapter I, but I guess I'll continue this as long as my imagination allows it and sorry for taking so long to update.**

**Chapter III**

**Their first date**

Roxas woke up and went to get his mission when he saw Xion and Axel walking up to him.

"Morning Roxas." Said Xion.

"Morning Xion."

"Hey Roxas, good news we have a day off today." Said Axel.

"Day off? Really?"

"Yup. We just saw the notice in the gray area and came to tell you." Said Xion.

"I see. So what are you going to do?"

"Well, I'm going to spend my day sleeping then I'll spend some more time sleeping after." Said Axel.

"You're so lazy Axel." Said Xion. "Anyway how about you Roxas, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. Just walk around aimlessly I guess."

"That's no good. Hey, I've got an idea. How about you two go out on a date?" Said Axel.

"Date?" Asked Roxas, confused.

"Yeah. You know, going out somewhere and hanging out together all day. It'll be fun."

"What do you think Xion?"

"It sounds great, but where should we go?"

"You can always hang out in Twilight Town." Said axel.

"Okay. Sure." Said Roxas.

"Good. Now then, Xion, go ahead and wait at the clock tower for Roxas."

"Huh? How come?" Asked Xion.

"Roxas and I are gonna have a little guy talk and we can't have a girl finding out our secrets."

"Fine. Just hurry up okay?" With that Xion summoned a dark corridor and left.

"So Axel, what did you want to talk about?" Asked Roxas.

"Wait." Said Axel, holding up his hands and listening for something.

After a few seconds they heard footsteps headed toward them and saw that it was Demyx.

"Oh. Hey guys what you doing? You hear about the day off?" Asked an excited Demyx.

"Yeah. We were just talking about our plans for today." Said Axel.

"Oh sweet. Well I'm going to go relax and play my sitar in my room see you later." Said Demyx as he walked past them and headed straight for his room.

Once he was sure Demyx was gone Axel began to talk again.

"Good, he's gone. That Demyx sure is a loudmouth if he finds out about you two then it's all over." Said Axel. "Just in case someone else passes by let's talk in your room."

"Alright. Good idea."

Once in Roxas's room Axel gave him some advice for things to do while on his date and some other stuff that Roxas didn't understand. After almost ten minutes of Axel rambling on and Roxas pretending to understand what he was saying he gave him some munny for the date and sent him off so as not to keep Xion waiting longer than she already had.

Roxas had arrived at the top of the clock tower and noticed a sleeping Xion. He went up to her and stared at her face for a while taking notice of every detail so as to recall upon it whenever he wanted. He then had an idea, if she was asleep he could kiss her and she wouldn't know it. As he leaned down ready to kiss her eyes suddenly opened and saw Roxas.

"Roxas?"

"Oh. H-hey Xion." Said Roxas, hoping she didn't notice what he was going to do.

"What are you doing?" Asked Xion as she sat up.

"N-nothing, just looking at you sleep." He lied.

"Hmm. Well anyway. What took you so long?"

"Sorry, Axel just kept on talking about stuff I barely even understood."

"I see. So then, what should we do for our date?" Asked Xion excitedly.

"Ah. Right. How about we walk around the town and see if we can find something to do?" suggested Roxas.

"Okay. Let's go"

The two started walking toward the town when Roxas remembered something Axel said about holding hands while on a date. He looked over at Xion, then at her hand. He was nervous, and hesitated, but he was finally able to hold on to Xion's hand.

"Um, Roxas? What are you doing?" Asked Xion, surprised by Roxas suddenly grabbing her hand.

"Axel said that people do this on dates." Answered Roxas. "Do you not like it?"

"No, I do. I was just surprised." Said Xion, her face blushing a bit.

They walked around the town for a while, hand in hand, looking at all the things they thought would be fun to do. They decided to just hang out at the sandlot for a while.

"Hey Xion."

"Yes Roxas?"

"This might seem random, but um… what is it that you like about me?" Asked Roxas, his face a little red.

"Well, I don't really know. I just like being with you and having fun together." She answered. "How about you? What do _you_ like about me?"

"Uh. Well, actually, everything. Your laugh, your smile, your eyes. Everything about you makes me glad that I know you, and even happier to have you be with me." He said, face going completely red, enough that he'd be able to hide his face in Axel's hair.

"Oh. Roxas. I'm happy to be with you two. I really love you Roxas." She said while giving him a hug.

"I love you two Xion."

The two stayed hugging each other for a minute, enjoying the feel of one another and Roxas trying the best he could to resist kissing Xion. She noticed this and decided to give Roxas a reward for restraining himself so much with a light peck on the cheek.

"That's all you're going to get for now. Okay Roxas?" She said, smiling at him.

"Okay, I understand." He said, unsatisfied but happy nonetheless

They walked around for a little and in the end decided to finish their date on the clock tower eating ice cream. They started talking about the stuff they usually do, missions they've gone on, Axel's obsession with the phrase 'Got it memorized?' and fire, and anything else they could think of.

"You know" Started Xion. "Although I liked the date, I think sitting up here eating ice cream with you is the best."

"Yeah, it just feels right being here." Said Roxas.

"Next time let's think of something to do before going on the date though, okay?"

"Yeah. That's probably a good idea." Admitted Roxas.

"Yeah seriously, though I guess it's partly my fault for not guessing you wouldn't know what to do?" They heard Axel say as he went and sat down next to them.

"Axel! How long have you been there?" they both asked.

"I decided to follow you around and make sure nothing happened. Oh, and by the way it's not an obsession fire is awesome and so is my catchphrase.

"It is so an obsession we caught you lighting a whole bunch of ice cream sticks and watched them burn for no reason, remember?" Said Roxas.

"There was _so_ a reason." Argued the obvious pyro.

"Oh really? What was it?" Asked Xion.

"To see how long it took to turn to ash of course."

Roxas and Xion both started laughing and a moment later so did Axel. The three spent the rest of the day on the clock tower laughing and looking at the sunset until they finally had to RTC and go back to their beds. Having Roxas and Xion looking back on the day and hoping to be with the other for a long time.

**A/N: Sorry if it's not that good (can't really wright about something you haven't experienced) but I really wanted to make a date chapter. Also might not post for some time due to school. School sucks. Seriously.**


End file.
